


Laundry Day

by jericks3



Series: Wild Blue Yonder [3]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Body Worship, F/M, Farm sex, Oral Sex, Short, homesteader au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:14:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22693873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jericks3/pseuds/jericks3
Summary: Anna and Kristoff work hard to keep their farm running and reap certain rewards.
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney)
Series: Wild Blue Yonder [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557664
Comments: 8
Kudos: 40





	Laundry Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is my contribution for Smut Week Day 4: Worship at the Altar!
> 
> The idea for a fic in the WBY universe that was just a short little smut fic about laundry day has been bouncing around in my horny brain for a while. So really, I have to thank the fandom for doing smut week so I could get it out. 
> 
> You do not have to have read the whole WBY series to read this bit! Just know that the character 'Mary' is Kristoff's niece. Then BAM! Farm sex.

Kristoff rubbed his neck to try and work out the crick from staring down at the earth as he plowed a new field.

Spring was already coming on quickly. He kept warning Anna that there might be another cold snap, but even he was beginning to doubt that would happen, and he was having to work twice as hard to keep the winter wheat clear as he plowed these new fields.

Sven knickered gratefully at the change of pace.

“Yeah, I suppose we should call it a day, buddy.” Kristoff sighed.

He unhooked Sven from the plow, then walked him down to the creek so he could get a quick drink, and splash some of the dirt from his face. He ended up just stripping down quickly and dunking his whole body in the chilly water, trying to rid himself of the stench of a hard day’s work. The last thing he wanted was to come home and Anna be repelled by the smell of him.

It wasn’t until they were headed back towards the house and barn (plow in tow) when Kristoff realized he hadn’t even seen Anna since that morning when she’d kissed him out the door. Mary had brought him a lunch in the field hours ago. It had been a massive sandwich that had been accompanied by a tiny scrap of paper that had the words ‘Lots of laundry to do! See you at dinner time!’ scrawled in Anna’s pretty handwriting.

He found that not only was he hungry in the sense that he needed food, he was also starving for his wife.

His beautiful, wonderful, goddess of a wife that he got the pleasure of keeping with him for the rest of his days.

“Krissy!” Mary called as he and Sven entered the barnyard, depositing the plow, and he was briefly distracted from his thoughts about Anna. “Hi!”

“Hello!” He called back to her with a small smile.

“Can I take Sven into the barn for you?” She asked bounding up to him.

“Uh. Sure, do you think you can handle it?”

“Mhmm. Sven is a perfect gentleman, and he lets me lead him anywhere I want. I’ll take him straight into the barn and give him a good brushing and give him his dinner.”

“Alright.” Kristoff chuckled.

“I’m a very big girl now, Krissy. So, I think I can do it.”

“I believe you.” Kristoff chuckled and handed over Sven’s reins, then said to the horse; “Don’t let her overfeed you there, buddy.”

“I would never!” Mary said looking affronted.

“Oh, and those wouldn’t happen to be early spring carrots in your apron pockets?”

“I don’t know _what_ gave you that idea!” Mary scoffed sounding suspiciously like Anna, as she led Sven away.

Kristoff couldn’t help but chuckle and shake his head.

Then he turned towards the house, and a fluttering bit of fabric on the washing line caught his eye.

There was quite a bit hung up today, as it had been a lovely sunny day (almost hot, honestly), and Kristoff couldn’t deny he was impressed at what Anna had been able to accomplish. No wonder she hadn’t been able to bring him his lunch.

Then he got distracted counting Anna’s undergarments.

No, that couldn’t be right. He knew exactly how many pairs of bloomers Anna owned, and they were all hanging up on the line.

He felt a sudden thrill rush through him.

That meant…

He jogged across the yard up to the house, trying not to seem too eager as he flung open the door, but not really succeeding.

There was Anna, bent over the stove, pulling out a loaf of bred that she had no doubt also been working to prove throughout the day.

“Oh, Kristoff!” She glanced up at him with a wide smile. “You’re home! Good. Dinner is almost ready, you can go wash up. Or did you already do that down by the creek?”

He stood in the doorway for a moment, not saying anything, and took a moment to just look at her.

There wasn’t anything out of the ordinary about her appearance.

She wore a simple gray dress that she often wore on days around the house when she had chores to do. Her hair was tied up in two plaits, as it often was, little tendrils working themselves free to curl lightly around her face.

Her cheeks were flushed too, which could very easily be due to the time she spent in the spring sunshine, or the heat of the oven she was just leaning over.

Yet he could see a small spark in her eye.

And he knew, he just knew, her cheeks were pink for another reason entirely.

Slowly, still without responding to her, he stepped inside the house and closed the door behind him.

He took a moment to pointedly look into her eyes as he slid the bolt on the door in place.

Anna swallowed thickly, and her cheeks became pinker, and her tongue darted out to lick her bottom lip.

It was warm in the house with the oven going, and the door now shut, preventing a breeze. Kristoff found he didn’t mind.

He took a deliberate step towards her, and he swore he saw her shiver.

Another step, still without saying a word, his long gait covering nearly half the space between them.

“Kristoff…” Anna whispered softly, her voice sounding both excited and strangled at the same time.

He didn’t reply. He merely took the remaining steps necessary to be standing directly in front of her.

Anna’s head preened up so she could look at him, her pupils blown wide with want, and she leaned towards him, clearly wanting to kiss him, but he dropped to his knees instead, surprising her.

Then he slowly reached towards the hem of her dress and pulled it up inch by inch, dying to reveal that creamy, freckled skin that he loved so much. She had on a pair of stockings though… he pulled the dress up past her ankles, up past her shins, up past her knees where her socks ended, up past the wonderful expanse of her bare thighs, up up, up.

“A faen meg.” Kristoff hissed when he saw that he was indeed correct in his counting of the undergarments on the line.

He leaned forward and placed a kiss just above her knee at the hem of her socks and Anna visibly trembled.

“You are so beautiful.” He could hear the longing in his own voice. “I just want to take this dress off and sit here and admire you… but I don’t think we have the time and I want to make you come for me.”

“Wait, but Kris!” She insisted, tugging on his hair so he had to look up at her. “That’s not how this was supposed to go!”

“Oh?” He murmured against the marvelous softness of her thigh, letting his tongue dart out as he kissed up towards his target.

“I had a different plan!” She gasped and her hips canted forward towards him slightly, coming dangerously close.

“You did?” He teased, letting his left hand close around her bare hip, his fingers gently kneading her behind.

“Yes!” She sighed, her eyes falling shut at the sensation. “I was going to use my mouth on you!”

“Oh, you were?” Kristoff couldn’t help but grin.

He used his right thumb to gently stroke through her ginger curls and she gasped. Then he applied a little bit of pressure and drew his thumb in circles.

“Mhmm.” She moaned.

“That’s not the best use of your lack of undergarments though.” He pointed out, kissing closer still.

“Then I was going to have you bend me over the kitchen table after a bit to finish.” She admitted with a whine.

“Anna.” He mumbled, his cock pulsing at the thought. “I can still do that you know.”

“But-“

“But let me do this first. I’m starved for you.” He breathed, quickly grasping her right leg and pulling it up over his shoulder, his mouth now at the perfect level to lick up her center and draw that precious pearl into his mouth.

“Oh!” She whimpered falling forward and using his head and shoulders as balance. “This isn’t fair though!”

“Mmm?” He murmured against his ministrations.

“I was going to- oh! Suck your- oh! Kris!” She jerked his hair so hard it almost hurt.

“Maybe later?” He whispered against her sex. “You deserve this.”

“Kris!” She squealed, leg flexing tightly against his shoulder.

He pushed his first two fingers inside her and was rewarded with one of Anna’s wonderful groans that struck him right to his core.

Kneeling at her feet as he licked and sucked and worked over her most private place felt appropriate. It felt a bit like praying. A bit like worship.

Kristoff had never been a particularly religious man, but he found that this was a doctrine he could devote his life to. Completely, wholeheartedly, forsaking all else, to Anna he belonged.

“Oh!” She whimpered and he looked up in time to see her roll her head back and expose her neck to the ceiling.

She looked almost ethereal in that state of pure pleasure and he felt pride unlike anything he’d ever experienced at being the one to bring her to that point. He wanted to have that view burned on the back of his eyelids for all eternity.

He picked up the speed with his fingers and pressed his mouth more firmly against her clit.

“Kristoff!” She whined desperately, her hips rolling into his fingers in the most tantalizing way.

Her breath was hitching, and her fingers were tightening in his hair, and he could feel her toes pointing against the upper part of his back. Her left leg, on which she was still standing, was trembling with the effort of staying upright.

He gently took hold of the back of her left leg and tugged it, indicating that he wanted to throw it over his shoulder as well, then removed his mouth from her to help guide her down so she could lie on the floor. Only her upper back and shoulders braced her, as she arched up into him, her left leg over his other shoulder in an instant.

“Glad I swept today.” She commented idly, then nearly screamed as he adjusted the angle of his wrist then curled his fingers inside her in the way that he knew she loved. “Oh, sweet-merciful-jesus!”

“That’s it.” He encouraged. “Come apart for me.”

“Kristoff!” She whined as he returned his lips to her, her elevated hips grinding up against his mouth in a way that was making him impossibly hard.

He found he really wished he’d finished taking her dress off. But the view of Anna’s eyebrows scrunched together in desire, her eyes squeezed shut against sensation, her perfect lips parted and panting, and her red hair spilled out across the floor certainly wasn’t a bad one

“God, you’re so beautiful.” He crooned against her heat. “As soon as it’s dark I’m going to do this all over again just so I can watch you.”

“No,” she panted out, squeezing her thighs around him tighter, “we’ll do what I planned!”

“So feisty!” He chuckled and pumped his fingers harder.

“Oh god, Kris I am getting so close!"

She reached up to squeeze her nipples through the fabric of her dress.

“I should have taken this thing off.” He moaned in dismay. “I want to see the rest of you so badly.”

Anna reached around the back of her dress quickly and undid the top few buttons that she could reach and then shimmied the loose fabric down her shoulders a bit so she could expose her chest to him.

Kristoff gave an appreciative moan in response. He knew she had merely prolonged her own release to please him. He removed the hand that he’d been using to support her behind and reaching out to palm one of her breasts along with her.

“You are perfect.” He growled and rolled her nipple between his forefinger and thumb.

“God!” She shrieked, knowing that the thick oak of the front door would do a fair enough job of drowning her out.

Besides, if Mary somehow overheard, they could merely tell her that Anna had stubbed her toe.

“Du er en gudinne.” He praised her in Norwegian, knowing that she liked it when English words failed him. “Så jævla vakker.”

“Kris!” She gasped.

There was a little whine in the back of her throat, one he was learning was a telltale sign that she was about to finish.

“That’s it, Anna. My Anna.” He groaned and then paid extra special attention to her clit with his tongue.

“Oh!”

Her thighs clamped around his ears, and she rocked into his face, her inner walls tightening around his fingers.

It took a moment for her to finish riding out the waves of pleasure, but when she finally did, she sagged onto the ground, her legs falling from his shoulders to rest on either side of him.

The way she looked completely debauched was driving him wild. He wanted to rip his trousers down and plow right into her… but he really didn’t think it took that long to stable Sven and give him his dinner. They were already pressing their time as it was.

“Now you.” She said faintly.

“I really don’t think we have the time.” Kristoff chuckled, using the back of his hand to wipe what remained of her from his mouth.

“But you deserve some special attention, too.” She whispered.

Her little stockinged foot drifted from its position on the floor to slide over the very obvious and frankly, painful bulge in his pants.

His cock jumped at the sensation of being touched so gently after witnessing his wife coming undone in such an erotic fashion.

“Anna.” He warned grabbing her foot. “We really have to get you dressed.”

“I can’t get dressed. My bloomers are out on the line.” She grinned.

“Well as covered as possible so we can have dinner with Mary… and then…”

“And then?” She propped up on her elbows to look at him.

He leaned forward hovering over her in a way that promised intimacy, and kissed her lips sharply.

“And then we execute your original plan.”

“Yay.” She giggled, those magnificent blue eyes glittering with mischief.

How he was going to make it through the rest of the evening knowing that Anna was still missing her undergarments was a mystery.

**Author's Note:**

> \--> This takes place sometime between the time the John Isle Brother gang is caught and Hans crops back up in the 13th chapter of Wild Blue Yonder
> 
> \----> later note: I realize that this addition is very similar to 'Feast' also in this universe.... what can I say? Kristoff dines at the Y a lot.


End file.
